


Good boy

by YGJK97



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: I'm so sorry, Kinks, M/M, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell wants Elliot, he didn't care if Elliot requited it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry!!!! This was…horrible, I don't do smut and I didn't exactly check for errors so…yeah. Enjoy!

"I was patient" Tyrell started my breath coming in stutters as I tried not to lose track of his movements, not for the first time today I cursed myself for not being aware of being both tied up and blind folded last night while I was drugged up. I tugged at the bindings on my left hand where he was currently standing ghosting over me "Really I was, you'll be surprised how much I…its best that I don't continue on, on that subject" 

"M-Mr. Wellick please" Jesus, I sounded so pathetic, if I hadn't been tied up I would've slapped myself, but I was becoming increasingly concerned about my wellbeing. I didn't do good with restrictions, didn't do good with human contact period- and here I was, tied against my will by a man that was my considerably biggest enemy. It caused for concern. Suddenly his body was leaning over me, his breath caressing the side of my neck as a shiver ran its way up my spine. "Relax" he breathed in my ear nipping at it playfully. 

The fact that I couldn't see made things much, much more worse, and I struggled against the bindings more furiously. A faint 'tsk' was a sound I heard before a sharp pain hit the inside of my thighs and I realized with a gasp that he had slapped me. "The more you struggle, the harder things become for you Elliot…" his hand caressed my cheek gently like a lover's touch before he leaned even closer his whole body now touching mine "I know your smarter then that vacker" "Fuck off" I cursed glaring up into the dark cloth that covered my eyes, he pulled back abruptly and naively I had believed I had won something but a hard slap to my face reminded me of where I currently stood. 

Or laid. Whatever. He didn't let me recover and grasped onto my cheek bringing my head back most likely toward where his head's direction was as his lower body completely straddled mine, "Let's try this against Elliot, I'm going to enjoy myself whether you like it or not…" Maybe now would be a good time to scream for help, then again who the hell would actually help me in this crappy building? As if he read my rather, admittedly, predictable thoughts he grasped my face more tightly and growled "If you scream I'll gag you" 

I let out a harsh breath but said nothing, the only thing I could do was tighten my hands around the bindings. Even though I was mentally prepared, I wasn't really prepared for his lips to meet my chest gently his tongue coming out as he traced down my abs with it, his hand finally coming in contact with my boxers. "Mr. Wellick wait!" I protested but he didn't listen and sneaked a hand inside my boxers grasping onto me tightly causing me to arch into his hand and moan. 

His lips trailed kisses up my chest before his lips hovered over mine "So beautiful" I didn't know exactly what he was talking about because my mind was in a pleasurable haze but with the way his hand moved eagerly over me stroking me just right so I moaned loudly it was easier to guess what it was that made him say that. Suddenly a knock on my door stilled everything, my breaths coming in short gasps as I heard Tyrell snarl against my neck, for the first time this morning I actually wanted to see his face. 

"Elliot? Are you there?" Shayla. Fuck it was Shayla. Tyrell's hand pulled out and I couldn't stop the whimper that left my mouth at the loss of heat, I could feel Tyrell's lips curl in my neck before he kissed it "I'll be right back" No. No! "No, Mr. Wellick- Tyrell please don't" at the sound of his first name he froze against me, for a moment a feeling of complete fear traveled through me- if they met Shayla would be in trouble, serious dangerous trouble and it would be all my fault. "Tyrell" I exhaled again desperate to get some type of reins on this. 

I heard his shallow sigh before he laid back down atop of me and kissed my cheek while his hand returned back down to dip under my underwear "She must be important to you" he breathed in my ear as his grip on my dick resumed and I arched again into "Come on Elliot, let her hear you" I gritted my teeth at the instructions but a closed fist against my tip preventing my orgasm from happening forced a strangled sob of frustration from my lips. The knocking had already stopped and with a flush of humiliation I knew Shayla probably heard. 

Suddenly his free hand pinched my right nipple and I whimpered moving my head to the side unconsciously allowing more access as he sucked and bit against it, his hand finally resumed stroking furiously, I could feel it coming my toes curling and my head tipping back letting him even closer and I was just right there- "Fuck, again?!" I cried out in pure anger and anguish as he squeezed the tip preventing me from coming. I was so close, so fucking close, but he stood in the way again. 

He chuckled cold heartedly and kissed my cheek again shushing me as if I were a child, I began to struggle again because this was so wrong, I was supposed to cum and he was preventing me from doing it- the burn in stomach only increased with spite and I slammed my head back as he continued to shush me with gentle pats on my head and kisses on my cheek and neck.   
"One last time" he whispered "For me" I exhaled sharply as he finally let me go and began to fondle my balls letting my sensitivity pass before stroking again. "Breathe" he whispered rubbing my stomach with his other hand, 'easier said then done' I thought angrily my breath beginning to hitch as his hands began to go even faster. 

The urge to come came closer and I tugged on my restraints in a futile effort, his strokes stopped suddenly and I opened my mouth to let out a few choice words but my blind fold was suddenly ripped off and I winced at the sudden light that over washed my eyes. Squinting I could barely make out Tyrell, but it wasn't hard to make out his icy cold blue eyes that stared down at me with intensity. "If I let you go what will you do?" It was a question that made me go silent because of how serious he looked.   
"I don't know" I replied honestly he let out a little breathless chuckle before reaching over to untie both my hands quickly. 

I wasn't able to savor being free because before I could blink he was suddenly down in front of me taking me whole and I let out a shout my body spasming from the intense pleasure of being denied for so long. My wrists ached as I reached forward until my hand cradled the back of his head and I thrust more firmly into his mouth. He amazingly took it like a pro and managed to take almost all of, the way his tongue swirled and his lips sucked and pursed made my eyes roll to the back of my head before I finally- finally came with a loud groan. 

Everything sort of blacked out and when I came to Tyrell was peering over me, when his eyes finally met mine he grinned and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. It was the first time throughout the whole fiasco and it took me by complete surprise, his tongue swirling with mine as I tasted myself with a grimace. "Good boy" he whispered pulling back and letting a trail of saliva follow "Next time we'll go all the way" he promised with a whisper before complementing one last time 

"You were such a good boy"

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is horrible, nuff said.


End file.
